Could Not Ask For More
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: This made everything better. This unexpected miracle would be so welcomed and loved and protected. He would die before letting anything happen to it. RATED T FOR SLIGHT LANGUAGE, LOTS OF ALEC/ELLIE FLUFFINESS


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And y'all get another one! Got me on a roll!_

_This one was requested by someone I wish I could name. But, a request is a request, and I shall fulfill it!_

_So, what fluffiness do I have for you this time? Sit back and find out!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Alec watched as the sun slipped down into the water, sipping on his last cup of coffee for the day. Life was great now. He had gotten the much needed heart surgery a year ago, and was feeling stronger than ever. He wasn't worried about dying at the drop of a hat anymore. He wasn't worried about keeping people from getting too close anymore. He was simply enjoying being alive, having friends, even having a family again. He smiled, thinking of all the memories already made, and those left to be made.

"Alec."

He turned to his wife, his smile growing as his eyes met hers. She was the strongest, most beautiful woman he knew. She had stood beside him, and he had watched her deal with so much. Yet she came out stronger than ever, and he loved that about her.

"Ellie," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "What are the kids doing?" She rested her head on his chest.

"One is asleep, and the other two are finishing up their homework," she answered. "Long day?" He barely shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "Busy, but nothing compared to that first case we worked." She let out a groan, and he smiled at the sound.

"I do not want anything like that to happen in town again," she stated. "I think we all were messed up in some shape, form, or fashion." He kissed the top of her head.

"You being the worst," he murmured. "You nearly lost everything." She exhaled, and he held her tighter.

"But I've gained so much more," she countered. "I've gained a lack of give a damn when it comes to what every thinks of me, freedom from a man I didn't even recognize, and now I've a wonderful husband who loves my kids as much as I do." His smile grew as tears tried to form in his eyes.

And he did love the kids. Tom took a while to come around, but once he did, Alec found that the boy was simply seeking a true father. The older man was more than happy to give the teenager just that. After that, the rest of the kids soon followed suit, and he found himself in the role of father once again. He had even managed to fix things with his daughter, who was now visiting every other weekend and getting along great with Ellie and the kids.

"And I do," he echoed. "God knows I do. All five of you, my daughter included, mean the world to me." She smiled up at him.

"Make it six," she chirped. He raised an eyebrow at her words. "Alec, I'm pregnant."

The air quickly left his lungs. He was trying to process what she had said, and praying she wasn't lying to him.

"Ellie, if this is some cruel joke," he began. She shook her head.

"Why would I lie to the man I love," she cooed. He bit back a sob as one lone tear raced down his face.

This made everything better. This unexpected miracle would be so welcomed and loved and protected. He would die before letting anything happen to it. Be it a girl or a boy, it would still be another precious life.

And he helped make it. He helped to create another beautiful thing, and he would never let anything take that away from him.

"Oh, Ellie," he forced out before she slipped her arms around his neck. He nearly crushed her against him, the tears flowing freely now. He never knew he could be this happy.

He was already wanting to meet this new life.

* * *

Alec smiled at the bundle in his arms. It had been a long nine months, and very difficult for Ellie. Their ages played a part, and the whole ordeal took it's toll on the poor woman. But she plowed through, and now he got to hold his new little girl. Everyone else had went home or to relative's houses, leaving the parents with their newest addition to the world.

"She's beautiful, Ellie," he whispered as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"We did make a pretty baby," she commented. "We should make more." His eyes met hers.

"Oh, no, you don't," he warned. "I am getting snipped soon. Four between the two of us is enough." She laughed, and he grinned at her.

"So, what names do you like," she inquired. He shrugged.

"Last time, I didn't really have a say," he answered. "This time, I want it to be a name we both agree on and created. So, I'm willing to pick the middle name, and let you pick the first name." She chewed her lip, a habit he had come to love.

"How about Amelia," she suggested. "Good strong name." He bounced the name around in his head.

She was right. It was a good name. One she could grow up with. One that wouldn't hold her back or make her sound older than she really was. And he found he really liked it. He liked the idea of his daughter being named Amelia.

"Amelia Grace Hardy," he breathed.

"And you would go and make it sound good," she grumbled. "How do you do that? Make such simple names sound good. You make my name sound good coming out of your mouth." He smiled at her.

"Oh, but you love it," he reminded her. She laughed again.

"That I do," she echoed. "Hello, Amelia Grace. Welcome to the world."

If Alec thought his heart was full of love before, it was bursting with it now.

And he could not ask for more.


End file.
